Newbie
Nooby: "Box Nooby not sound like Regular Nooby" Newbie: ''"That's cause I'm nothing like you. I'm new and improved. I'm Newbie"'' --Nooby talking to his clone, PG Comics, X-Mas Marks the Spot Newbie (known by Nooby as "Box Nooby") is a character in the Pocket God Comics Holiday Special "Xmas Marks the Spot". He is a clone of the Tribe Ookga Chaka Pygmy Nooby. Overview Newbie is the main antagonist of "X-Mas Marks the Spot", the holiday special of the Pocket God Comics. Physical Description As a clone of Nooby, he is the same in appearance, apart from him having slightly darker skin, and different eyes, almost being completely black, apart from his pupils, which are green. Also, his two buck teeth are noticably sharper, like fangs. Personality "Face it, gramps, you struck gold right out of the gates with yours truly. Frankly, I don't know why you're wasting your time with these other Noobs." --Newbie on Red's unsuccessful attempts to make other clones Despite being a clone of Newbie, he shares basically none of the same traits: he is significantly stronger, faster, and smarter than Nooby. According to Red he is highly irritable, prone to violence, and narcissistic to the point of annoyance. To this statement, Newbie responded "If those are my negatives, I'm still in the positive column compared to these cretins". He is, in some cases, sadistic, as evidenced when he packed Nooby into the Ice Hole so he would freeze to death in the cold water. To this accusation, however, he claimed "hearsay". He swore revenge on Red and Nooby two times, and despite him being anatomically correct and not exploding on impact, Red (who is in all sense mentally insane) banished him from his workshop for his bad deeds to other members of his "family". He also was very confident in himself, not phased in his quest to kill Nooby despite the fact that Pygmies are immortal ("I'm sure your mortality and I can some to some sort of agreement") He described himself as "not like these Pygmy creatures. I'm advanced. I'm the future." Creation "Who dares to have the cojones to give me life?" - Newbie's first line when he is created He is cloned from Nooby by Red, who pumps 300 volts of static electricity into the Pygmy's brain to give life to his creation. Red shouts "It's Alive" and a Pygmy breaks out a box (hence the name Nooby gives him). Because he is a clone of Nooby he is similar in appearance to him (see above). However, when Red finds that Newbie stuffed Nooby down the Ice Hole, he banishes him from the workshop. Newbie leaves, swearing revenge on the two of them. He returns during the battle at the end of the comic strip right as Nooby is about to save his friends from the Ice Monster. Newbie and Nooby fight together, but the latter Pygmy comes out victorious because of sheer luck (see below). Death Newbie: ''"No. You outsmarted me by having your Noobs turn that Ice Monster into ice shrapnel. Impossible"'' Nooby: "Maybe Nooby indumbed you them." Newbie: "Mark my words, I'll be back. And when I return...You'll all be sorry!" --Newbie's last words after he is impaled with the icicle before he falls off the edge of the island into the water As Newbie and Nooby are fighting, the clone tells Nooby that he is stronger, faster, and above all smarter than him. However, Nooby points out that the clone is not as lucky as he is, as evidenced when a few seconds later Newbie is impaled an ice shard (shrapnel from the Ice Monster being exploded by Noobs). He marks his revenge on Nooby, Red and the tribe as he falls into the icy sea. He most likely died from the wounds and the sudden shock of falling into the almost freezing water, but it is not known that he has or not. Because he is not a Pygmy of Tribe Ookga Chaka, if it turns out he did die there is no way for him to come back. Though it is revealed the that in part three of A Tale of Two Pygmies he is still alive. Trivia *The term newbie or noob is a slang term for a novice or newcomer, or somebody inexperienced in any profession or activity. *Newbie seems to resemble the Possessed Pygmy but with green pupils not red. *Newbie may reappear in a comic issue since he swore his revenge. Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Pocket God Comics